


Sweet Creature

by Astralin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Bottom Draco, Dark Harry, M/M, Minor Character Death, Top Harry, Unstable Harry, draco and harry are actors, harry is a murderer, no wizarding world, oh narcissa and lucius is too, read the notes to understand the character names, they're all muggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astralin/pseuds/Astralin
Summary: When the filming of their TV show ended, Harold Evans kidnapped his co-actor Lucius Black, Jr.(Their names in the show were Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, so I changed their in-story names. It is important for the plot.)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hope you can enjoy this. English isn't my first language.
> 
> The explanation of the names,  
> Lucius Malfoy = Lucius Black, Sr.  
> Narcissa Black Malfoy = Narcissa Black  
> Draco Lucius Malfoy = Lucius Black, Jr.
> 
> James Potter = James Evans  
> Lily Evans Potter = Lily Evans  
> Harry James Potter = Harold Evans

"You are listening to Celebrity Crush and I am, right now, with The Blacks. Lucius Sr., welcome sir. And Lucius Jr."

"It's always great to be here, Max. It's very rare I get to be here with my son, though."

"That's true. It's because you have very different focuses in your work… You act in action movies, while we usually see Lucius Jr. in romantic tragedies."

"Then Max, you are probably happy with the news."

"Oh, so the rumors are true, then! That-"

"Yeah, this weekend, we will start shooting a new movie, that I think will definitely be well liked!"

"Tell us more about it!"

"Well, I will be acting as a young prince that finds love very unexpectedly… And funny thing, my parents will be… My parents, the king and the queen."

"It's a romance, then?"

"I don't even know what it is!"

"Ha ha!"

-

Lucius, listening to his own voice on the radio, backed towards the headboard of the bed even harder. He had been awake for hours and the same record kept running. It was eerie.

When the door of the fancy room finally opened, he jumped in his place and gaped.

"Ha-Harold?" He barely whispered upon seeing the familiar man. No doubt, he felt a relief, though it lasted less than a second and ended when he realized the man was his kidnapper.

"You should call me Harry… Silly," Harold sweetly said. He closed the door after himself. "That's my name."

"I… I don't understand," Lucius uttered softly, matching the tone to Harold’s. The whole room was unsettlingly silent that he could hear his own heartbeat. "What's happening?"

"Nothing, angel. Nothing at all. Why?"

Harold came and sat across him, and he shrieked. It didn't go unnoticed, but Harold only looked endeared.

"Harold… Where are we?"

"I told you to call me Harry, didn't I?"

"Why? I- I would always call you Harold before. We weren't close enough to call each other by nicknames or something."

"Nicknames? Are you okay, honey?"

"Huh?"

"My name is Harry. Don't you remember, Draco?"

Lucius flushed red with an emotion he couldn't address. A mix of anger, fright, realization of madness. He came to see the situation for what it was, and it scared him to death.

Draco Malfoy was the name of the character he recently played in a TV show, as Harold played Harry Potter, Draco's lover. 

Harold had cried when Draco died at the end, but it was just seen as a sweet memory to all the crew and the fans of the show.

"Harry- You're… Where are we?"

"At our home, silly! I wonder if you slept for too long… You don’t seem to be at yourself… I was going to wake you up before but oh well, you were too cute, I couldn’t."

"Harry…"

"Yes, Draco?"

"Please… Please explain. Why am I here? You are scaring me."

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry. You must be confused. After all, you just returned from the hospital. I can't imagine how tired you must be."

"Hospital?" His breath hitched. "What are you talking about?"

"When Ron shot you… I was so worried. I thought you died."

"Harry… That wasn't real…"

"Oh sweetheart, I understand. It must be a memory you don't remember."

"What? No-I-ah." Lucius inhaled to calm himself. He had to be collected. He needed to know where they are, and the extent of their situation. Could he afford angering Harold? He didn’t want to lose control of his emotions and get himself killed. Or worse- destroy his career.

"Darling?"

"Harry, what is in our schedule?"

"Whatever you want, honey! If you want, we can cuddle? Though I'm afraid that would harm your injuries further."

His heart skipped a beat and he touched his stomach in terror, only to breath in relief. There wasn't anything wrong with his body! Only problem was the way Harold’s mind worked.

"Oh, no… I feel alright. Say, could you, could you turn off the radio?"

"Whatever you want, honey."

Harold immediately did as he was asked, and chuckled. "They're celebrities talking. I just thought it's funny… The young man has a similar voice to that of yours."

Because that was him! That was Lucius, oh how furious he felt at the ridiculous thing Harold said… The radio program they had played was recorded just a little before Harold kidnapped Lucius.

"Ah, I guess so." He hesitated when Harold sat next to him on bed, but couldn't protest. "Um?"

"I won’t touch you. Let's wait for your body to heal, m'kay?"

"Okay…" Not like he wanted to be touched by the mad man Harold is! Ugh, how frustrating!

"Is there anything you want?"

"Oh, no, nothing…"

"Tell me right away, if there's something."

"Alright…"

"And you no longer need to feel afraid of Ron."

"W-w-what does that mean?"

"He's dead," Harold proudly said. "I killed him for scarring you."

Lucius started trembling. If someone else were to see him, they would think an earthquake is happening. His head started hurting, as though his skin was tightening around his bones. 

Dead? Bilius, the guy playing Harry Potter's best friend? Just because Bilius’s character, Ron, shot Lucius’s, Draco, in the show?

No… That couldn't be real… Must have been something inside Harold's head…

"Ah, darling! Are you okay? Are you cold?"

Harold pulled Lucius into his arms, letting him straddle in his lap. No amount of body heat helped Lucius leave his trance and the hands rubbing his back only made him feel like he's being imprisoned.

**End of the chapter. TBC**


	2. Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius decides it's time to act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!

"Right now, I'm with Lucius Black, Sr. and Narcissa Black. They are here to talk about the recent rumors that are shaking the world. Please, go on."

Narcissa shook her head, as if to push her tears away. "I am sure everybody heard how our little Lucius didn't check into his hotel for The King's Fall shooting, even though it was publicly scheduled. That's because the rumors are true, he has gone missing."

"Oh no…" The host whispered, clutching onto her papers.

"Yes. The police shared a little bit of information… They said, Little Lucius isn't the only one disappearing. His co-actors when he played in the show Dying Hearts, Harold Evans and Bilius Weasley has also been reported missing by their families," Lucius added.

"Please, whoever hears about our sons, please contact us, the money isn't a problem."

-

Sadly, Lucius didn't know about how the news of his disappearance spread. He didn't have a TV in his luxurious room and never got to think much about the fact that he missed the filming of his new movie during the first week of his kidnapping.

And now, into his second week, he could swear this was the most frustrating, most ridiculous and frightening time of his life.

Everyday, he was woken up by Harry with a warm cup of drink, served breakfast in the bed and just got treated like royalty.

Every single time he tried to question Harry about their situation, Harry froze like a doll for a moment, then continued their conversation from before, ignoring what he was asked.

One time, Lucius even yelled at Harry for being like that, but the other man just apologized and tried to hug him.

That's why, that day, Lucius planned to run away. Surely, it was going to be easy! Harry never locked the doors or windows, as Lucius was free to roam inside the house all the time.

"Darling, are you okay?" Harry sweetly asked behind the glasses that dropped to the tip of his nose. He looked cute, but honestly, after spending so much time with his kidnapper, Lucius started to hate every bit of Harry.

It wasn't a sudden rage or something, it was burning anger he felt. He was able to surpass it, most of the time, but that was only because there was no telling what Harry was capable of. Specially after learning he killed his best friend, Bilius.

"Oh… I'm alright. Say, I crave mushroom soup today. Do you think you can cook some for me?"

Harry beamed, something he would always do whenever Lucius requested something. It seemed that he was always happy to oblige.

"Of course, darling! Anything for you! However, there aren't any at home right now. I need to go downtown."

Perfect.

"Oh, then you don't have to-"

"No, no, baby." He cupped Lucius's cheeks and ignored the little quivering. "Anything for you, Draco," he smiled and pecked his lips. "Anything for you…"

Lucius smiled back.

-

Though Harry stole a kiss from him before leaving, Lucius didn't really mind. The man had immediately left after hearing about the mushroom soup request, after all. So after waiting for a while for Harry to put some distance between them, Lucius was ready to get the hell out of there as well.

But as he started to walk out of the porch, he felt his heart skip a beat, as the forest they're located in showed its dark side for him.

The trees were tall, it was cold and his feet kept slipping on the wet leaves that covered the ground. And he just couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. But there was no way... Right?

**End of the chapter. TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little bit short! I always have hard time writing time skips and similar concepts, especially more than once, in the same chapter.


	3. Worst Outcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius finally gives up on trying to stay calm and discovers something he wish he didn't.

At some point, before he even got the chance to be happy about being far away from the house, Lucius's foot slipped and he found himself rolling down a hill. His neck and limbs were hurt, much more than the rest of his body, but the feeling of his heart quickly beating as his mind went blank, was the scariest of all.

When his person finally hit somewhere and the rolling stopped, he couldn't move and started to cry. He had been enduring everything nicely until now. Being kidnapped, being forced to be a mad man's lover, but all his willpower just crashed down at that point.

Every bit of his body ached. He felt hopeless. Where was he even? Was he going to die here?

Lucius forced himself to open his eyes and even his breaths. It was too early to give in… After all, he was still alive and away from Harry. Not to forget, sitting in a pit wasn't going to help him. Though even if he knew that, he could feel his tears wetting his cheeks and his sobs filling the air. He really felt numb and useless.

He missed his father and mother so… When he was a kid, he would hate that his parents weren't around much. But even he knew that they always cared for him and tried to spoil him. Truly, he wished one of the two were there for him right now…

"Draco…"

"Huh?!" He shrieked immensely and lifted his head, just to see the face he least wanted to see.

Harry, standing a few meters away from him with an unreadable expression.

"No…" Lucius tried to get up but his trembling form stumbled upon some rocks lying.

"Easy there! Are you alright?" Harry held his arm but Lucius shook him off.

"Don't touch me, you bastard!"

Harry took a few steps back and looked hurt. Although Lucius was scared enough to cry, seeing that face angered him deeply. Harry had no right to be sad!

"Did I do anything wrong? Look, I bought the mushrooms you wanted from me." He lifted up a bag to showcase it.

"Go to hell with them! Are you dumb?"

"Draco…"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Dear-"

Lucius screamed in frustration. His red face was already covered with tears and he hated how Harry acted like he was throwing a tantrum. His kidnapper! Harold Evans! Was he so mental that he couldn't see what Lucius was going through?

"Please come home with me-"

"I won't come to with you anywhere!" Lucius gathered his last bit of strength and tried to turn around and run. Harry was faster and caught his arm before he could, but he fought back, trying to hit him in order to save himself.

Lucius caused Harry and himself to fall when his foot staggered onto something in the confusion. Lying on top of Harry and seeing what the 'obstacle' he staggered onto was, he started to trash around helplessly, showing his fright by making sounds he never thought was possible.

A body. It was a body lying on the ground. Not just any body either. Most definitely, it was Bilius Weasley. His red hair was dirty, and surely lesser than the last time Lucius saw him.

What terrified Lucius the most was his face. It was not the skin color of a living being, and though Lucius already had heard from Harry that Bilius was dead, seeing this scene was too real.

"Shh, don't worry," Harry whispered in his ear. "He won’t hurt you anymore. You don't have to be afraid."

**End of the chapter. TBC**


	4. Hurling Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bridge between some exciting developements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are not put off by the slow developments!  
> I promise we're getting somewhere.

Lucius came 'home' on the back of Harry. The mad man carried him after seeing how he looks -with empty eyes and trembling limbs-.

Now, Lucius was sitting on a chair and Harry was making him a warm cup of tea.

"You’re mad," Lucius finally said when the other man put the hot drink in front of him.

Harry only smiled lightly, softly. If Lucius wasn't in the position he is, he would have thought Harry is the victim himself. Because his expression was that sad.

But he knew. He knew Harry was a murderer, a kidnapper and something he couldn't name yet.

"Don’t look at me like that, you little piece of shit," he growled. With the back of his hand, he pushed his cup towards Harry, who was sitting across from him.

The tea splashed, the glass shattered on the ground and Harry closed his eyes at the burning feeling on his legs. When he opened his eyes, Lucius was looking at him -half ready to run away- with parted lips, almost not believing at himself for what he did.

Harry just smiled, oh so sweetly. "Don’t worry, don’t get up. I'll gather the parts."

Lucius's breath hitched. He was genuinely scared, though he was also curious to learn Harry's limits. "N… No." He and Harry stood up at the same time. Jumping over the shattered glass, he reached Harry. 

The other man was trying to understand what is happening. "Honey, you will get hurt-"

"I hate you," Lucius said, trying to sound clear. It was hard to stop his voice from quivering. The beating of his heart was the fastest it has ever been his whole life and he felt his face redden with anger, fright, the rush of adrenaline. "I'm tired of trying to humor you. I- I… I beg of you, bring me back to my home."

"Draco… Whatever are you saying?" Harry looked behind his glasses, mouth agape. “This is our home.”

"I'm not Draco! I'm not the rogue dragon trainer Harry Potter falls in love with! I’m Lucius Black, Jr.. I- I have a family, my mother and my father. I miss them. And honestly, you scare me... Bi… You killed Bilius. How will I know you won't kill me, too?"

"How can you think that…?"

Lucius expected the worst. He expected screams and a bit of beating, but Harry's voice sounded as though he were about to cry. His eyes looked so gentle, so hurt.

No, Lucius wasn't flattered, really. He only saw a murderer and a stranger in front of himself. It was the most scary thing ever. This man, Harold Evans, not Harry, had definitely killed a person. Yet, he could make such an expression and act as if he were innocent.

Still, good thing he didn’t just kill Lucius right away after hearing such words. Though Lucius still felt his heart and blood act abnormally… No, not being killed wasn’t that good of a limit when you were talking with a killer.

"Draco… I love you so, so much. I would never, ever hurt you. You keep mentioning Bilius… I don't get it. You were about to die because of him. Was I supposed to wait for him to try it again?"

"Harry-! Har-Harold… It was a TV show! Do you not remember? God! I can't deal with this." He turned around with frustration. It was a bad choice as the second he did that, he felt the crunch of the broken glasses, then the scream of his own voice.

**End of the chapter. TBC**


	5. Fright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius tries to get himself ready for another attempt to escape but also notices how much he's affected by everything that's going on.

Lucius was immediately swept off of his feet by Harry and sat on a chair.

"Did it cut you?" Harry asked, kneeling in front of Lucius, hands inspecting the wound. Lucius didn’t answer but his breath hitched. "I'm so sorry," was all Harry could say, kneeling on the very pieces of glass that hurt his lover.

He quickly found where the shattered glass pierced and took it out with a trained speed. It wasn't a big particle, but when he held it up, Lucius could see it.

"Do you want me to carry you to your bedroom?"

It took Lucius a minute to shake his head 'no'. It took even longer for him to gather his breaths and calm down. Harry just waited patiently.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Lucius asked at last. "Sometimes you look so sane that it scares me. It's like, I am losing my connection with reality and I am imagining all that's happening. But no. You fucking kidnapped me. Do you really don’t understand that I am not Draco, or are you just acting like it?"

Harry kept staring for a few moments, all with the same creepy smile plastered to his face. "I don't understand what you mean, dear."

Lucius groaned and attempted to get up, was held back by Harry.

"Haha, you were always so impulsive. Let me just clean up here, so you can stand up."

-

Lucius spent his afternoon hiding into his room. His foot, although didn't hurt anymore, was wrapped nicely and he had snacks. Really, he almost could say he felt at home.

But. So was Harry. That was the only thing that crashed his reality. Which, by the way, started to fade away.

He was sane, surely. However sometimes he caught himself staring at an empty wall, biting his lips and even nails. It was worrying him almost as much as he was worried about being stuck here forever.

He had to do something. He had to leave. He just… Didn't know how. And honestly, he was so scared after his first attempt, even though it was obvious Harry didn't seem to ever want to hurt him. Because there was no way to be completely sure. There was not.

"Draco?" Harry knocked at the door. "I will be tending the gardens. Do you want to come with me?"

Oh, Lucius remembered, at an interview, Harry had said to like gardening, and that he keeps his own garden… Was he really talking about here?

If that was so… Maybe they weren’t at the middle of it all, where no one knows… Maybe.

"Wait a second, I'll come."

He stood up and unlocked the door. Harry immediately beamed. "I'm glad you decided to join me. I know you don't really like dirt."

Well, neither 'Draco' nor Lucius liked it, so he was on point.  "Yeah, yeah. Just lead the way."

Harry nodded and started walking. They left from the glass door in the living room and Draco noted in his mind that Harry used a four digit password to open it.

"I am raising most of the vegetables we eat," Harry informed. "Do you like them?"

"Well, I guess." Draco sighed. The garden was filled with many things that it was obvious why Harry didn’t need to go out so often, considering every dish he made was very fancy.

He watched from afar as Harry kneeled on the ground. The thought "what if I run away now" came to his mind more than once, but just the thought made his stomach flip. An iron grip had him every single time he tried to encourage himself. He was so scared.

**End of the chapter. TBC**

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how many chapters there will be, but I know it won't be too long.  
> There are two endings I planned and I need to choose which one will happen.
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
